ISISball
ISISball lub '''ISILball '''to kalifatyczne państwo stworzone przez byłych pracowników Al-Kaidy w Iraku gdzieś w roku 1999. Zrodziła się z kawałków Iraqballa i Syriaballa. Jest najbardziej sukcesywną oporową grupą w dzisiejszym świecie, choć wciąż ma wiele koszmarów. Ostatnio boi się, że zostanie zniszczony. ISISball znany jest ze swoich karygodnych egzekucji, dla przykładu odcięcie głowy, spalenie żywcem lub ukamieniowanie. Najechał wiele wiosek, gdzie znany był z gwałcenia dzieci. Isis, to w skrócie terrorystyczna organizacja walcząca w imię Allaha. Jest niesamowicie podły i nieprzywidywalny w walce w złości. Isisball obecnie ma małą ogromną armię (większość to stare czołgi lub ukradzione pojazdy) i mówi, że ma blisko 80 000 żołnierzy. Isis używa również portali społecznościowych do siania propagandy, by zbierać żołnierzy z całego świata. Osobowość Kiepsko dogaduje się z... ludźmi. Dużo lepiej idzie im to ze zwierzętami, np. kozą. Może to być spowodowane jego instynktem, który nakazuje mu zabić wszystkich, kogo ma w zasięgu wzroku (a nawet jeszcze dalej!). Historia Powstał w odpowiedzi na interwencję USAballa w Iraku. Z biegiem lat państwo zmieniało swoją nazwę od Dżamat at-Tuah... coś tam, przez Al-Kaidę, aż do Państwa Islamskiego. "Władcą" ISIS było wiele ludzi o zbyt trudnych do wymowienia nazwiskach, więc ich sobie opuścimy. Nadal żyje i jest poszukiwany. Za jego zabicie jest nagroda wysokości 100000 hajsów Gimpera. Relacje ze światem Polandball - Zamach we Wrocławiu i konflitkty w waszej polityce z PO i PiS... DOSKONAŁA OKAZJA NA PIERWSZY ATAK TERRORYSTYCZNY! Franceball - Nicea to tylko jeden z zamachów. Zrobimy gorszy niż 2001/11/09! Belgiumball - Oh, był zamach, ale zajebiście! Germanyball - Będziecie śpiewać "Turkland uber alles"! II Masakra w Erfurcie również gwarantowana! Spainball - Hiszpania, wróć do starych czasów jak kiedyś byłaś islamska. Obiecuje że wtedy nie będzie zamachów! Słowo harcerza! Russiaball - Spoko typ tylko przynajmniej 1 zamach z naszej ręki nam dajcie zrobić! Plz! Wiem że mieliście już ich 18 ale ja lubie robić zamachy. USAball - MY WAM KUR*A ZROBIMY WOJNĘ W ZATOCE DOLARA!!! BĘDZIE 1000 WRZEŚNIOWYCH ZAMACHÓW KURDE!!!! Serbiaball - REMOVE ORTHODOXY!!! Turkeyball - 2017 najlepszy rok mojego życia hahaha! Turcja=słaby typ w Sylwestra zamach. HAHAHAH!!!! Zamachy * 11.09.2001 - Najgorszy w historii. Nie wolno się z niego śmiać w Ameryce. REMOVE KEBAB!!!. W zasadzie jedyny powód dlaczego amerykanie od XXI wieku nienawidzą Arabstwa. ISISball wpierdolił się samolotem w World Trade Center i zginęli zamachowcy ale ISIS zdołał wyskoczyć z samolotu. * II Wojna w zatoce perskiej - normalnie III Wojna światowa! USAball, UKball, Australiaball i Polandball wbili na zatoke perską i zabili Husajna i resztę hołoty z Al-kaidy i Armii Mahdiego. Hmm... może nawet chcieli przejąć kontrolę nad... o kurwa lluminati! * Zamachy z 2009-2012 - napady na kluby nocne, strzelaniny i porwania. Możliwe że to oni byli prekursorami popularnego typa w świecie gimbusów. * Zamach na Bali - tutaj TROCHĘ się cofamy ponieważ było to w 2002 roku. Krótko mówiąc napad. * Zamach na Charlie Hebdo - kilka dziwnych typów podających się za Franceballe oraz dzieci Franceballa opublikowały karykatury Mahometa a ISIS od razu Allahu Akbar i masakra gotowa. 2 zamachowcy zgineli ale ISISball najprawdopodobniej wypieprzył przez komin. * Międzynarodowa interwencja przeciw ISIS - USAball wraz z prawie całym światem oprócz Rosji (dajcie mi cyka blyat pić wódke!) na ISIS. Słabo mu to idzie co widać dzisiaj. * Ataki Boko haramballa i MUJAOballa - w 2015 w Nigerballu. Była to miniwojna którą niestety wygrało MUJAO i Boko haram w Nigerii i Nigrze. * Zamach w Nicei - We Franceballu jakiś obywatel Tunisiaballa staranował ciężarówką ludzi w tym 2 obywatelki Polandballa. Oficjalnie najkrwawszy zamach 2016 roku. Zginęło w nim 87 osób a 200 zostało rannych. * Zamach we Wrocławiu - w Maju 2016 jakiś idiota zdetonował bombę w Autobusie. Najprawdopodobniej był z ISIS co spekuluje Policja (o kurwa). * Pucz w se... ykhm w Turcji - dwóch idiotów nakłoniło całe wojsko i cywili żeby zajebać Erdogana. Nie udało się. Najprawdopobniej kilku to kozojeby z ISIS. * Zamach w Berlinie - tak jak w Nicei tylko mniej krwawy (ba, o wiele mniej). Na początku zginął obywatel Polandballa w swojej ciężarówce a następnie jakiś koleś z Tunisiaballa wsiadł za kierownicę napił się vodki i ... no wiadomo co. M A S A K R A. * Zamach w Turcji w 2017 - ISIS przebrany za Świętego Mikołaja rozdał prezent w postaci śmierci w klubie go go. * Nie pucz kiedy odjade - eee przepraszam... pomyliło mi się z KODem. JAK ZAUWAZYCIE TWÓRCĘ ISISBALLA (jego samego) TO... Z A M O R D O W A Ć!!!!!!!! Ciekawostki 1. Istnieje teoria, że Isisball to organizacja stworzona przez antychrysta, która ma zapoczątkować koniec świata. Średnio im to idzie. 2. Niektórzy powiadają również, że USA niejako "sponsoruje" broń i pojazdy dla ISIS. Tak samo jak Chińczykom, Wietnamczykom i w ogóle całemu światu. Galeria Kategoria:Islam Kategoria:Islamista Kategoria:Terrorysta Kategoria:Bliski Wschód Kategoria:Wrogowie Polandballa Kategoria:SPISEK!!! Kategoria:Kebaby Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Countryballe